


be my valentine

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day, bottom!nick, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets a surprise for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something and this is short and probably lame but well, there isn't enough bottom!nick out there.

”What’s this?” Nick says, asking mostly himself or maybe Pig because that’s the only one he thinks is in the apartment, no one else is supposed to be anyway. He watches the rose, noticing another one, and another one until he realizes there is a trail of roses all over the floor, leading to the bedroom. “Did you do this?” He stupidly asks the dog because there is no one else to asks, and even though he knows it wouldn’t be the dog, he can’t really see anyone else. Carefully, almost, he starts walking to the bedroom, picking up the roses as he pass them, ending up with twenty roses in his arms before he is standing outside the bedroom door. He takes a deep breath, hand on the door handle and he isn’t sure why he I so afraid of what he might see when he opens the door, just that it… could be anything. The room seems to be dark, and Nick thinks that it’s probably not a crazy axe murderer anyway and then he opens the door.

There are candles everywhere. More roses. Rose petals, spread over the bed and in the middle of the bed is Louis Tomlinson.

“Hi.” Louis says, before Nick can say anything, before Nick can even be surprised by the whole thing. He is staring at the flowers, staring at Louis, the candles, trying to take it all in as he wonder why Louis Tomlinson is in his bed, why he isn’t on tour and this might just be the best thing to ever happen to Nick. Ever.

“Hi.” He says stupidly, still standing frozen in the doorway, as if he is almost scared to walk inside further. “You’re supposed to be on tour. Concerts.”

“Don’t have one until tomorrow. And it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” Louis whispers, as if this is completely normal and that Nick should understand that he is there. Nick still can’t believe it. Maybe he is dreaming. It is a good dream if it is one.

“Fuck, you’re here.” Nick breathes out and suddenly there just isn’t time to think about this more, to just stand there when Louis is on his bed and there are candles and roses and everything is romantic and Nick is in love with that boy, and he is here, and he already was going a bit crazy missing him. He drops the roses he picked up on the floor, jumping on the bed and Louis giggles, that beautiful, wonderful, fantastic giggle and Nick covers his mouth with his own, kissing him hard and passionately, kissing him with all the love in him and Louis’ arms wrap around his neck as they roll around on the bed.

“I’m here.” Louis says, between kisses and fingers working on their clothes, hands, greedily, grabby, desperate pulling at fabric to get it off, get it all out of the way and Nick whimpers as they are finally just in their boxers and he can kiss and lick and suck at Louis’ exposed skin, tongue trailing over inked skin and beautiful collarbones. “Missed you.”

“God.” Nick breathes out again, so out of breath as soon as Louis is near, as every moment is just like the first one and he loves that, loves how Louis affects him. Nick reaches for his drawer, managing to open it and find lube and a condom, Louis taking it from him as he drops down on his side, and Louis smirks, kissing down Nick’s body before he pulls his boxers down and Nick moans as he feels his cock finally being free, and Louis’ tiny hand wrap around it, stroking him as the bottle of lube opens, Louis slicking up his fingers as he starts teasing Nick’s entrance in time with the flick of his wrists working on his cock.

“Did you finger yourself as you thought about me?” Louis murmurs in his ear before nibbling on Nick’s earlobe, sucking it between his lips as Nick close his eyes, nodding with a little desperate moan slipping past his lips.

“I did, missed you, missed you so much.”

Louis smirks, Nick can feel it against his skin and then he slips two fingers inside, Nick biting down on Louis’ shoulder as he does and it’s so easy for Louis to open him up, he lets him in so easily as he relaxes around him. It doesn’t even take long, even though Louis takes his time, teasing, making sure, trying and massaging Nick’s prostate, as soon as he finds it he doesn’t let it go, he keeps brushing fingers over it until Nick is screaming into a pillow, hard and leaking on the sheets as Louis looks so pleased hovering over him.

He shouldn’t have this effect on him. Nick isn’t even sure how it happened, only that it did and now he doesn’t even care anymore. He just accepts it, accepts it fully that Louis can do this to him and it doesn’t matter. It really doesn’t matter.

“Louis please.” He whimpers, and Louis nods, pulling away, the three fingers currently working inside Nick slipping out with a wet sound and then he reaches for a condom. It takes some time, way longer than Nick would have liked but then finally Louis is giving his own cock a few pumps now, rolling the condom on before he gets in position between Nick’s legs and Nick is on his back, looking up as Louis hovers over him and his body, Louis who is his, Louis who looks angelic with a face flushed, messy hair and lips parted and he sinks himself down, sliding inside Nick so easily as if this is all that he was made to do and Nick wonders, he wonders if it was meant to be for him to take Louis in like this, wonder and hopes and Louis finds the spots, all the spots.

Nick sees stars. Galaxies. Universes as Louis moves inside him. As if Louis is everything and Nick is pretty sure he is.

“You look so good. You’re so good.” Louis praises him, going harder, faster, making up for lost time and Nick moans as he clenches around Louis, wanting more, wanting him forever and he wonders if love is like this for everyone and he hopes so, hopes that everyone gets to experience something like this. Hopes that everyone finds their own Louis.

But Louis is his. And god, Nick has never been good at keeping relationships, never been one to think he would settle down but god, he wants it to be with Louis.

“I love you.” He gasps out, and Louis meets his eyes, and they are so blue and beautiful and he is smiling.

“I love you too.”

There are just a few more thrusts and Nick is coming. Coats his chest and Louis’ chest too with hot come as he desperately grasp the sheets to try to stay in place and then Louis is coming too, filling up the condom and collapsing on top of Nick and breathing. In and out.

Nick’s hands move over Louis’ back, his skin is slightly damp with sweat and it’s beautiful. Nick feels pathetic and in love and he doesn’t care at all.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Louis mumbles, sleepily pulling out of Nick and tying up the condom to toss it in the bin next to the bed, before he comes back to the bed. The rose petals are stuck to their sweaty bodies now and Nick would laugh if he had the energy to do so. He doesn’t. He just rolls over in place so that Louis can wrap his arms around him from behind, sighing happily as their bodies line up together.

Louis’ breath is warm against his neck and his chest moves slowly, and Nick wonders when Louis falls asleep and if he is exhausted, he probably is, and Nick doesn’t ever want to sleep without Louis. Hates sleeping without Louis.

He will have to go back tomorrow, and the comfort of the bed and being in Louis’ arms, feeling his body against his will end, but right now he is here and Nick is certain that it’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter and tumblr as @babygotstyles :)


End file.
